Modai Renryou
Appearance Renryou has the typical purple eyes of the Modai clan, with white hair in a ponytail and two bangs on either side of his face framing it. He is wrapped from his head to his feet in bandages, with them starting as a mask below his eyes and finishing at his ankles. The bandages cover his hands like gloves, but he wears black typical ninja gloves with metal plates on the backs of his hands to protect them from being stabbed. In addition, he wears a short-sleeved white jacket and shorts to avoid nudity in case he loses his bandages due to his jutsu. Over the top of his jacket and bandages, he wears a one-shouldered leather overtop to protect some of his badages. Personality Renryou's personality is much like the desert he lives in: harsh and acrid. He won't hesitate to insult someone if he sees them as deserving of it- if they are acting stupid in his opinion, he will let them know. He is also very sensitive about his appearance and clan- if anyone insults them or calls them "mummies", he loses his temper and will start to attack them. However, once he has made a friend he is unfailingly loyal to them, even though his harsh exterior may seem like he dislikes them. He will bicker with friends, but no more than that. He is somewhat hydrophobic as water not only soaks his bandages and makes them more difficult/impossible to use in fights, but also makes his bandages so heavy that they will weigh him down and slow him down- in water he would sink and drown. He dislikes traitors as his clan philosophy is about loyalty- 'Bandages bind not only our limbs but our bodies, hearts and minds- we are tied to each other with these bandages, every one of us. If one of us is ripped asunder, we all share the shredded bandages.' As such, he will fight harder against traitors and act very rudely towards them. Background Renryou comes from the Modai clan, a family of relatively small fame in Sunagakure. As a young boy, he was highly interested in the fighting techniques and other traditions of the clan. His father encouraged him and his mother was quietly supportive. When he came of age, he was initiated into the section of the clan that learnt the fighting techniques and learned his first Modai jutsu just before becoming a ninja academy student. He showed no interest in learning standard jutsu and decided to focus on his family techniques. Clan background The Modai Clan's history is an interesting tale- it is said that their 'kekkai genkai' (or more accurately, their hiden jutsu) originated from their ancient ancestors, who would wrap their dead in many bandages infused with chakra to preserve them before burying them in small tombs. In times of strife, an unnamed family member experimented with the chakra-infused bandages and developed a makeshift fighting style with them. He taught it to his nephew, who upon the death of the original shinobi worked with the fighting style and refined it. It was passed down and more techniques were created up until the present day, and the current head of the clan is still working on inventing new techniques. All Modai shinobi are taught basic techniques and many choose to study more from the clan library. Abilities Renryou only knows the academy standard jutsu, choosing to focus instead on the Modai Hiden Jutsu: *Bunshin no Jutsu (incorporeal clone) *Kawarimi no Jutsu (substitution jutsu) *Henge (transformation) Modai Jutsu Renryou uses the bandages he is swathed in as part of his fighting style. They are infused with chakra and he can control them like tentacles. They move at an average to fast speed, but are no match for opponents who are specialised in speed or have a naturally high speed. Houtai: Togyo! (Bandages: Control!) Ram handsign- Renryou activates the kanji on the inside of his bandages that react to his chakra (like chakra anchors for puppets that chakra strings connect to) and sends his chakra through his bandages, changing them from normal wrapping to tentacle-like strands. Houtai: Owari! (Bandages: End!) Ram handsign- Renryou deactivates his bandages and they will return to wrap around him as seen in his pictures, becoming normal again. Houtai Shibari no Jutsu (Bandage Constriction Jutsu) (Custom handsign which resembles Ino's for her Yamanaka jutsu- thumbs and index + middle fingers together to make a diamond shape, hands pointed outwards towards opponent) Renryou attempts to wrap his opponents in his bandages. Once they are wrapped from neck to ankle, he uses the Ram handsign to make the bandages squeeze the opponent. If used correctly/for long enough without the opponent escaping, this can cause crushing damage, squeeze air out of lungs or even break the odd bone. However, the most likely outcome is the second one, and it takes a very lucky constriction to break a bone. Renryou cannot move much while using this jutsu as it takes concentration to aim the bandages and more concentration to hold the opponent wrapped and still. Houtai Bunshin no Jutsu (Bandage Clone Jutsu) This jutsu is the most chakra-consuming as it requires chakra to be run through every single bandage on Renryou and can only be used a few times at most. Also, this jutsu only works if Renryou has all bandages intact and wrapped round him. If they are extended, ripped or damaged in any way this jutsu will fail. He will make a subtle Ram handsign and the next attack to hit him will hit normally- after the impact, Renryou melts into bandages and crumples into a small heap of bandages. Renryou will either lose use of some of the bandages if they are damaged and appear elsewhere, or he will be able to reform. If he chooses to reform like Gaara's sand clone, this technique may only be used once due to heavy chakra consumption (it takes even more chakra to reform the bandages). Depending on how strong the attack is, the bandages may be damaged beyond use, in which case Renryou may only salvage a few to use or even have to fight without them. Houtai Resshou no Jutsu (Bandage Laceration Jutsu) This attack may be used after Bandage Constriction Jutsu (Boar handsign) or independently (custom handsign). *(with Constriction) The bandages become razor sharp and tighten, giving the opponent many cuts and the pain that usually comes with many papercuts. This is primarily for distraction- the ensuing pain will distract the opponent but no major harm will be caused. *(independently) Individual razor-edged 'tentacles' seek out the opponent with the intention of slicing them to shreds. This may cause deeper cuts than with Constriction, and with skilled aiming and luck (or rather, unlucky opponents), could even catch an artery with the intention of causing death from lack of blood. However, it takes time to retract them and aim again at an opponent, so between strikes there is not much Renryou can do. He may move while using the jutsu, but it severely limits its effectiveness. It is most effective when he stands stock still, and he can only hope to cause major/dangerous/deep cuts when standing still and not moving at all as it takes so much concentration to aim well. It takes some chakra to make them sharp enough to cut skin and veins. Houtai Senpuu (Bandage Whirlwind) (custom handsign- into hands clapped together to initiate 'whirlwind') Developed as a defensive/disruptive jutsu, this wraps the opponent in bandages and then pulls the bandages back powerfully and quickly, sending the opponent spinning like a whirlwind (thus the namesake of the jutsu). It can cause extreme dizziness, and more rarely motion sickness and injury, should the opponent spin into a wall or other obstruction at rapid speed. This is defensive because it can be used on an attacking opponent and essentially send them away from Renryou, putting distance between him and them and disrupting their attack if it is successful. This jutsu uses a small to medium amount of chakra, with the most amount used in a rush to pull all the bandages back at once and at speed. Houtai Doutai no Jutsu (Bandage Conductor Jutsu) (custom handsign -> Ram) Renryou uses a single tendril of bandage to wrap around part of an opponent (ankle, arm, leg, torso) and then sends chakra down it to change its nature to that of a conductor. A team-mate may then send Electric or Fire-natured jutsu down it towards the opponent. Like a copper wire, the bandage allows electricity or fire to pass down it and affect the opponent. The opponent may be shocked with electric jutsu or burned with fire jutsu. However, if fire jutsu is used, the bandage is completely consumed and ends up as ash. With electric jutsu, the bandage is weakened and electrified and needs some time to return to normal by getting Renryou to charge it with his normal chakra. Without someone else to use Fire/Lightning Jutsu, this technique is useless. However, it may be used to restrain opponents in a limited way or grab their arm as they throw a punch, making it a weak defensive technique. Renryou is considering categorising this jutsu as an offshoot of a father jutsu which involves catching the opponent with a bandage tendril. Summary These are all the jutsu Renryou knows- the custom handsign is used when moving bandages to seek out and head towards opponents and the Ram handsign is used to activate the offensive/defensive part of the jutsu. The last jutsu (Conductor) can also be used without the conducting part as a general multipurpose jutsu. He may use it to grab a tree branch to swing from or stop him falling, to grab an opponents arm to stop punches and even to pull levers or catch kunai, like an extension of an arm. He hopes to learn a jutsu that defends his bandages from fire in the future. Trivia Modai is ambidextrous, a skill useful in controlling bandages (he can direct them when needed with one hand, as if they are extensions of his arms. The bandages move in a way remiscient of Gaara's sand). Quotes "WHAT did you just call me?!" "The fight's over for you- I'll wrap this up!" "I'll send you for a spin! Category: } Category: } Category:Shingihoutai Category:Sunagakure Category:Genin Category:Hiden Jutsu User